ABSTRACT Endometrial cancer incidence rates continue to rise, and it is the most common gynecologic cancer among women in the US. Distressingly, unlike most other cancers, the survival rates have been stagnant over the last several decades. There is a significant racial disparity in survival, with non-Hispanic black women having the poorest outcomes regardless of stage at diagnosis or histologic subtype. The reasons for this disparity, as well as other gaps in knowledge, such as approaches to monitor high risk women, or understanding survivorship issues, stand in the way of reducing the burden of endometrial cancer. This symposium will bring together experts from the fields of epidemiology, biology, pathology, oncology, genetics, and clinical practice to exchange knowledge and ideas. The discussions generated at and from this symposium will guide research to reduce incidence, morbidity and mortality from this disease. We plan a two-day symposium to be held in Detroit, Michigan, in June 2020. There will be seven sessions on specific topics, each with three to four speakers and a discussion leader. At the end of the second day, there will be group discussion sessions to develop priorities for future research that will identify the research initiatives that will have the greatest impact on reducing risk and improving survival from this common disease.